Murasakibara-kun to Hamano
by Alapenny
Summary: [Chapter 2; Updated] Karena Himuro cidera, ia harus meminta bantuan pada Murasakibara untuk mengajarinya basket. Walaupun ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh di kehidupan Murasakibara, tapi hatinya berkata tidak.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Summary:** Karena Himuro cidera, ia harus meminta bantuan pada Murasakibara untuk mengajarinya basket. Walaupun ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh di kehidupan Murasakibara, tapi hatinya berkata tidak.

**Murasakibara-kun to Hamano**

**Alapenny**

* * *

**Bab 1**

Ini semua hanya karena Murasakibara Atsushi yang paling hebat dalam olah raga yang akan menjadi remidial ujian prakteknya, dan ia akan mendapatkan kelas fisik di liburan mus im panas jika ia gagal untuk kali ini. Sebenarnya Hamano Yumi ingin meminta bantuan Himuro Tatsuya yang merupakan salah satu anggota tim inti basket Yosen yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya, tapi pemuda itu langsung mengalami cidera pada lengannya ketika ia berlatih basket bersama Yumi.

"_Gomenne_, Yumi-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuan Atsushi?" Himuro memberikan solusi ketika keduanya tengah berbincang saat jam istirahat, kemudian tanpa basa basi menarik tangan gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dibalut gips.

"Heee? Tu-tunggu, Tatsuya-_kun_!" Pekik Yumi seketika, tapi cengkraman Himuro jauh lebih kuat sehingga disinilah akhirnya ia berakhir. Di depan laki-laki berambut panjang yang sedang duduk santai di mejanya sambil memakan maibou. Entah itu bungkus yang keberapa.

"Atsushi," panggil Himuro, karena pria yang memiliki rambut bewarna ungu itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah mereka padahal keduanya yakin kalau Murasakibara menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Berselang beberapa detik setelah panggilan Himuro, Murasakibara baru menoleh. Dan menatap keduanya bergantian, "ada apa Muro-_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara, ia kemudian beralih pada Yumi yang kini berada di belakang Himuro, jelas saja ia terlihat takut dan merasa tidak nyaman. "Siapa dia?"

Yumi merasakan jantungnya seakan mecelos begitu saja, apa ia salah dengar? Benar-benar keterlaluan, kalau ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari Murasakibara ia tak segan-segan menghajar Murasakibara, tapi apa daya, tingginya bahkan lima puh senti lebih pendek dari tinggi Murasakibara. "Hamano Yumi _desu_, **teman sekelasmu**." Kata Yumi sedikit menekankan kata 'teman sekelasmu'.

Murasakibara memicingkan matanya tak suka, yang kemudian dibalas takut-takut tapi menantang dari Yumi. Himuro tersenyum kikuk, "hei, aku ingin minta bantuanmu," kata Himuro berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hm? Bantuan apa?" Tanya Murasakibara langsung memakan sisa maibou terakhirnya. "Aku harap itu tidak merepotkanku," katanya lagi setelah menelan maibou itu.

"Begini, Yumi-_chan_ ingin meminta bantuanmu, ia harus menghadapi remidial basket untuk ujian prakteknya. Bisakah kau membantunya, Atsushi?" Himuro menjelaskan pada Murasakibara dan langsung saja laki-laki itu kembali menatap Yumi yang semakin bersembunyi di balik punggung Himuro.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajarinya, Muro-_chin_?" Himuro menunjuk tangannya dengan lirikannya, Murasakibara terdiam sejenak. "Hm, baiklah, walaupun agak merepotkan."

"Ah, terimakasih Atsushi," Murasakibara bangkit dan menyingkirkan Himuro sehingga Yumi kini berhadapan dengan Murasakibara.

"Kau," Murasakibara menatap Yumi penuh intimidasi, Yumi mengutuki dirinya sendiri, apa ia membuat Murasakibara sebegitu marah? Ia harus meminta maaf sebelum pria ini akan meremukkan tubuhnya didepan umum, "harus membalasnya dengan lima kotak _maibou_ setiap latihan!"

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Disini ia sekarang, mengenakan topi putih, baju kaos putih longgar dan celana olahraga sekolah berlogo Yosen High School. Ia sudah menunggu Murasakibara selama setengah jam, dengan lima kotak _maibou_ yang ada di dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ia tidak yakin kalau Murasakibara ingat janji mereka, mengingat pria itu selalu tidak meyakinkan.

Sosok pria berambut ungu datang dengan langkah selambat siput, ditangannya terdapat sebuah bola basket dan ia memakai baju kaos dengan celana olahraga panjang. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat malas, sesekali ia menguap sebelum ia ada di hadapan Yumi. Tanpa basa basi ia mengambil kantung plastik yang berisi lima kotak _maibou_ dan menyerahkan bola basket miliknya pada Yumi.

"Murasakibara-_kun_!" Panggil Yumi ketika pria itu malah mengambil tempat dibawah pohon di dekat lapangan basket umum yang ada di dekat taman kota. Yumi mengejarnya, "kau seharusnya mengajariku," Yumi menatap Murasakibara yang kini malah duduk dengan santai dan membuka salah satu kotak maibou.

"Hm, memangnya nanti apa yang diremidikan?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan nada suara yang masih datar, tapi kini ia menghentikan kegiatannya membuka bungkus maibou.

"_Etto_, teknik mengiring bola, teknik_ free throw_, dan teknik_ lay up_." Kata Yumi, ia menghitung dengan jemarinya.

Murasakibara langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya, dan langsung menggigit maibounya, "kalau begitu lakukan pemanasan dulu," katanya setelah ia menelan makanan itu, "_maibou_-_chan_, enaknya," lanjutnya sambil berseri-seri untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yumi merasakan matanya berkedut kesal, ia kemudian menaruh bola basket milik Murasakibara di tanah dan memutar tubuhnya, "baik, aku akan melakukan pemanasan," Yumi melirik ke arah Murasakibara yang bahkan tidak memperhatikannya, "sendirian." Lanjutnya, berharap mendapatkan respon dari Murasakibara namun hasilnya nihil.

Diam-diam Murasakibara mengamati gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir satu itu tengah melakukan perenggangan pada tubuhnya, kemudian dilanjutkan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tiga kali. Dan wajahnya sudah terlihat kelelahan, "he? Cuma tiga kali?" Cibir Murasakibara.

Yumi menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berusaha membalas perkataan Murasakibara, "ah-akhu, lelah," katanya dengan suara tersenggal, "ayo, latihan dengan bola," ujarnya setelah nafasnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Coba latihan mendribble bola itu sendiri," kata Murasakibara yang masih dalam posisi nyamannya.

Yumi menghentakkan kakinya sedikit kesal, kemudian ia mengambil bola milik Murasakibara. "Murasakibara-_kun_, lihat dong!" Katanya tak terima ketika laki-laki itu malah mengabaikannya.

Murasakibara mengalihkan tatapan malasnya ke arah Yumi yang kini mengambil posisi untuk melakukan gerakan. Murasakibara membelalak ketika melihat cara Yumi mendribble bolanya, ia bahkan menjatuhkan sisa maibou yang dimakannya ke tanah. Luar biasa, bukan, itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa?

Murasakibara berdiri dan berbalik badan, "aku mau pulang saja, aku menyerah, aku kembalikan sisa _maibounya_ padamu."

Yumi memekik, "tu-tunggu! Murasakibara-_kun_!"

_Ternyata cewek ini benar-benar parah dalam basket. Pantas saja Muro-_chin_ langsung cidera._ Pikir Murasakibara, kini ia sudah memegang kendali terhadap bola. Ia menatap Yumi yang benar-benar berwajah dongkol, malu, dan marah. "Perhatikan ya," kata Murasakibara dengan suaranya yang sedikit mengajari. Ia mendribble bola oranye itu, memantulkannya secara perlahan agar Yumi bisa mengamati posisi tubuh, dan tangannya.

"Itu sama seperti yang aku lakukan kan?" Kata Yumi tidak terima.

Murasakibara menatap bosan ke arah Yumi, lalu ia berkata, "kau melakukannya seperti ini," Murasakibara memukul bola basketnya dengan keras sehingga bola basket itu memantul tak beraturan, memukulnya lagi dengan telapak tangannya hingga itu menghasilkan dribble yang buruk. Wajah Yumi bersemu merah, ia langsung menunduk malu. Tanpa aba-aba Murasakibara langsung melempar bolanya ke arah Yumi.

"Kyaaa! Pelan-pelan dong," kata Yumi, Murasakibara memutar matanya bosan. Ia kemudian menyuruh Yumi melakukan dribble, tapi nampaknya gadis itu belum mengerti.

Murasakibara mendekatinya, mengambil alih bola dan menunjukkannya lagi. Sampai akhirnya keduanya terhanyut dalam latihan yang melelahkan, Yumi berusaha keras agar ia bisa melakukan yang terbaik, sementara Murasakibara merasakan pertama kalinya ia serius dalam mengajari orang bermain basket.

Murasakibara kini berada di belakang Yumi, menepuk kedua bahu gadis itu agar posisinya lebih santai ketika mendribble bola. Yumi merasakan pipinya memanas ketika laki-laki itu menyentuh pundaknya, dan seolah kehangatan menjalar dari sana kemudian mencapai pipinya. Beberapa jam setelah itu, gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan itu sudah bisa menguasai teknik mendribble, walaupun cara menembak dan lay upnya masih agak berantakan.

Yumi menarik nafas panjang, menyapu keringat di dahinya dengan lengan kaosnya, ia menatap Murasakibara yang kini mengaduk kantong plastik yang sudah berisi lima kotak _maibou_ yang kosong. Yumi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Murasakibara yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ne, Murasakibara-_kun_, bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan malam?" Tanya gadis itu mengulang ikatan pada rambut panjangnya, Murasakibara menoleh, "karena kau sudah membantuku hari ini, ayo." Ajak Yumi, tapi laki-laki itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hari sudah mulai lebih gelap, dan langsung saja gadis itu menarik tangan Murasakibara yang ternyata memikirkan makanan apa yang mungkin diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Murasakibara dan Yumi hampir tidak berbicara ketika keduanya sampai di sebuah restoran siap saji, Yumi hanya bertanya makanan apa yang akan dipesan oleh laki-laki itu dan sisanya keduanya terhanyut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Keduanya memang tidak akrab sebelumnya, walaupun selama latihan keakraban itu sudah sedikit dibangun tapi ketika keduanya makan di meja yang sama seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

"Murasakibara-_kun_," panggil Yumi yang memecah suasana diantara keduanya, Murasakibara mendongkak, Yumi langsung gugup seketika, "besok, apa kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Yumi, "bisakah kau mengajariku basket lagi?"

Murasakibara menatap dalam-dalam ke mata kelam gadis itu sebentar, ia langsung mengankat bahu, "boleh saja." Jawabnya. Yumi tersenyum, "jangan lupa_ maibou_nya," dan seketika itu langsung membuat Yumi cemberut.

Keduanya berjalan menuju arah stasiun, "kau tidak perlu mengantarku," kata Yumi, ia menatap laki-laki yang kini menguap karena mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa," Murasakibara menyeret langkahnya yang berat. "Rumahku searah dengan stasiun." Ujarnya, "lagi pula Muro-_chin_ menyuruhku mengantarmu sampai disana."

Yumi mengerutkan alisnya, "Tatsuya-kun menyuruhmu?" Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya mengetikkan email berisi ucapan terimakasih kepada Himuro. "Kenapa kau tidak bermain saat di final Inter high Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya Yumi setelah ia mengirim email itu dan menutup ponselnya.

Murasakibara yang awalnya menatap lurus, melirik gadis yang kini menatap matanya dengan mata penasarannya itu. "Hm, karena Aka-_chin_ menyuruh begitu."

Yumi mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, "siapa? Aka-_chin_?" Tanyanya, tapi Murasakibara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, sementara Yumi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Selama perjalanan, keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Yumi pada laki-laki setinggi 208 cm itu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk memutar pertanyaannya sendiri di otaknya. Sesampainya di depan stasiun, Yumi berbalik menghadap Murasakibara. Ia menunduk sedikit dan mengucapkan terimakasih, sementara Murasakibara hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan pulang.

"Murasakibara-_kun_!" Panggil Yumi sebelum ia memasuki stasiun, dan orang yang dipanggilnya langsung menoleh kebelakang, heran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu memanggilnya. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, sampai jumpa besok jam 3!" Teriaknya, kemudian berlari menuju ke dalam.

Sementara Murasakibara hanya menatap kosong ke arah punggung Yumi, entahlah, ada sebuah perasaan khawatir yang samar di dalam benaknya ketika ia bersama gadis itu. Tapi itu kan hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

Sehabis mandi, laki-laki yang memiliki surai ungu dengan manik violet itu langsung meraih ponselnya. Aroma wangi manisan di kamarnya semerbak tak membuatnya mual dan walaupun sudah mengantuk ia masih bisa membaca dengan jelas apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'Besok, aku ke Akita, Atsushi-_senpai_.'

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Konichiwa Readers di Fandom Kuroko no Basuke!**

**Salam kenal jugaaa~**

**Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama yang aku publish di fandom ini. Aku harap kalian suka ya! Walaupun mungkin chapter pertama ini masih datar-datar saja. XD**

**Karena aku suka banget-banget-banget sama Mukkun, jadi fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat Mukkun 3 **

**Jadi mungkin temanya masih berkisar romance, school life drama gitu.**

**Terus disini aku pake OC yang namanya Hamano Yumi, aku harap kalian suka karakternya dia ya. Terus kenapa aku pakai OC itu alasannya karena mungkin aku belum bisa memasangkan karakter cewek lain di KnB untuk Mukkun, secara Momoi udah punya Daiki dan Riko udah ada Hyuga #Woi_itu_OTP_lu_semua #Kabur  
**

**]Dan alasan juga saya ga pake CharaxReaders adalah nanti nulisnya susah dan harus pake yang kayak gini; '[Name]'. Aku belum terbiasa juga. Jadi mungkin OC pilihan yang cukup alternatif. Kalian juga bisa bayangin si Yumi itu kalian kok XD #khusus_bagi_para_fangirls**

**Ah, sudah cukup curcolnya deh. Terimakasih sudah membaca, aku harap kalian masih menantikan lanjutannya.**

**Love**

**Alapenny**

**Review Please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Summary:** Karena Himuro cidera, ia harus meminta bantuan pada Murasakibara untuk mengajarinya basket. Walaupun ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh di kehidupan Murasakibara, tapi hatinya berkata tidak.

**Murasakibara-kun to Hamano**

**Alapenny**

* * *

**Bab 2**

Minggu pagi yang menyenangkan telah tiba, dimana semua murid bisa bangun siang tanpa takut terlambat sekolah. Di jalan orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan santai menikmati hari libur mereka. Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen yang terletak dekat stasiun...

Ponsel Yumi berdering, sementara pemiliknya yang masih tertidur itu mengabaikannya untuk saat sebelum ia bangkit dengan rambut berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya meraba-raba ranjangnya, mencoba menemukan benda itu disana. Akhirnya gadis itu menemukan benda yang berbunyi dengan keras itu di bawah bantalnya.

Yumi menepis rambutnya ke belakang sebelum ia mengangkat telpon dari temannya, Aizawa Tomoko, "halo," sial, suaranya serak dan terdengar jelek sekali.

"Yumi-_chan_, hari ini Yuuko-_chan _dan Asami-_chan _mengajak kita jalan ke mall jam 2, kau bisa kan?" Yumi menguap sebelum ia menyadari dan mencerna kata-kata Tomoko barusan. "Aku sudah bilang pada Himuro-kun kalau kau akan datang hari ini."

"Heee? Hari ini?" Yumi melirik jam weker yang ada di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya, sudah pukul 10. "Tomoko-_chan_, kau tahu kan besok aku remidi basket jadi hari ini aku harus latihan," Yumi ingat kalau hari ini ia dan Murasakibara akan mengadakan latihan ekstra untuk besok. "Kenapa nggak ditunda sampai besok?" Tanya Yumi, "aku juga ingin pergi bersama kalian."

Tomoko terdiam sebentar, "ah! Iya, kami lupa kalau kau remidi!" Yumi mendengus kecil sambil sedikit tertawa, "_jaa_, kalau begitu akan ku bilang pada mereka kalau perginya lain kali saja. Oke?"

Yumi mendesah lega, "terimakasih, Tomoko-_chan_!"

"_Ne_, apa benar Murasakibara-_kun _yang mengajarimu basket?" Tanya Tomoko.

Yumi mengangguk walaupun temannya itu tidak bisa melihatnya, "mm, Murasakibara-_kun _yang mengajariku."

"Kau beruntung sekali sih. Tsukishima-_san _memintanya sejak minggu lalu untuk membantu remidinya juga, tapi Murasakibara-_kun _terus menolak permintaannya."

Yumi terdiam sebentar, ada sebuah perasaan senang tumbuh sedikit di hatinya. Lalu ia tertawa kecil, "_aa_, tapi aku menghabiskan nyaris setengah uang jajanku selama seminggu untuk membayar Murasakibara-_kun_," canda Yumi.

Dan setelah perbincangan kecil lainnya, akhirnya Tomoko memutuskan sambungan. Yumi melempar ponselnya di sembarang tempat, dan merebahkan dirinya kembali ke portal menuju mimpi. Seluruh tubuhnya lelah dan sakit akibat latihan kemarin, belum lagi kepalanya sedang bekerja keras memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membelikan maibou untuk mahluk setinggi dua meter lebih yang kini menjadi pelatih dadakannya itu? Uangnya nyaris bersisa tak lebih untuk membeli makan siang. Mungkin Yumi akan makan mie instan saja nanti dan membeli maibou untuk Murasakibara.

.

.

.

Murasakibara Atsushi, berulang kali membaca pesan dari gadis itu. Ini sudah keseratus kalinya ia mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas email yang dikirimkan kemarin oleh seseorang dari Tokyo. Tapi tak satu pun benar-benar terkirim, mungkin Murasakibara terlalu senang dan bersemangat? Entahlah, wajahnya memang selalu terlihat datar walaupun berjuta emosi menggerogoti hatinya.

Setelah ia mengecek, keberangkatan dari Tokyo ke Akita ada dua gelombang. Yang pertama akan tiba sekitar pukul 12.06 dan yang kedua akan tiba pukul 16.58. Murasakibara terlalu takut untuk menanyakan gadis itu akan tiba dengan kereta yang mana. Jadi mungkin lebih baik menantinya di stasiun sampai ia datang.

Benarkah itu akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

"_Mou_! Mungkin aku harusnya mencari apartemen yang dekat sekolah saja." Yumi berlari karena ia akan terlambat kali ini, dan sepertinya Murasakibara akan marah sampai rambutnya kebakaran. Ini semua salah ayahnya yang menyewa apartemen secara _online _dan ternyata apartemennya itu letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolahnya; Yosen. Beruntung ada sarana transportasi kereta yang sedikit mempercepat dirinya sampai tujuan.

Yumi sedikit terengah, ia melirik jam yang ada di stasiun kereta. Ini sudah pukul tiga, dan ia akan sampai di lapangan mungkin sekitar pukul setengah empat. Murasakibara akan marah. Yumi berlari kencang, nyaris menabrak orang sekitarnya, dan tidak memperhatikan laki-laki yang ternyata sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi tunggu stasiun. Surai ungunya yang sedikit mencolok, dengan mata violet yang terlihat mengekspresikan rasa bosan, tapi sebenarnya mungkin ia tengah terluka.

.

.

.

Yumi baru saja sampai di lapangan basket tempat keduanya berlatih kemarin, nafasnya sudah nyaris habis. Baru kali ini ia berlari sekencang itu di seumur hidupnya. Ia menunduk sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan pada lutut. Rambut panjang hitamnya yang dikuncir sudah sedikit berantakan dan sedikit basah akan keringat. Yumi mengira ia pasti bisa memenangkan kejuaraan lari tingkat nasional kalau ia bertanding tadi.

Setelah itu Yumi mendongkak, ia melihat sekeliling lapangan basket dimana ia bisa melihat enam orang sedang bermain basket 3 on 3. Ia menyapu pandang lagi ke sekelilingnya, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Murasakibara disana. Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu belum datang? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah pulang karena menunggu bosan menunggu Yumi.

Mau tak mau Yumi segera berjalan mendekati segerombolan laki-laki yang tengah bermain basket. "_Ano_, permisi, apa kalian sudah bermain sejak tadi disini?" Tanya Yumi.

Salah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dari keenam orang itu langsung mengangguk, "_aa_, kita sudah dari tadi."

"_Etto_, apa kalian melihat cowok tinggi sekitar ini," Yumi mempraktekkannya dengan tangannya di atas kepala, "rambutnya agak panjang, disini sebelumnya?"

Yang lain berhenti bermain basket dan menggeleng, "kami nggak lihat," sahut yang lain.

Yumi langsung merasa kecewa, ia menunduk dan berterimakasih. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju taman dekat lapangan itu, berharap ia bisa membunuh waktu jika menunggu disana. Tapi ternyata setelah satu jam ia menunggu, sosok Murasakibara belum juga datang.

Ia bahkan tidak memiliki satu pun kontaknya, dan ketika ia mau bertanya pada Himuro, ponselnya mati karena kehabisan daya. Ingin rasanya ia langsung pulang dan pergi dari sana, tapi ia pikir mungkin Murasakibara akan datang sebentar lagi.

Ia menghela nafas, langit sudah mulai gelap, dan ia sudah menunggu nyaris dua jam disana. Dan ia sedikit lapar, mungkin ia harus memakan _maibou _yang dibawakannya untuk Murasakibara, tapi ia merasa nafsu makannya hilang jika memikirkan Murasakibara. Ya, Murasakibara tidak datang. Yumi berdiri, ia sudah memutuskan kalau sebaiknya ia pulang saja. Taman sudah sepi dan gelap, orang-orang sudah tidak ada yang lewat disana, ditambah lampu taman dan jalan belum dinyalakan. Suasananya menjadi seram untuknya.

"Hei cewek, sendirian?" Tanya seseorang, Yumi berbalik dan disana terdapat tiga orang laki-laki berwajah sangar berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oi, Toshiro, lihat tuh, dia jadi takut!" Kata seseorang berambut cepak dan beranting, Yumi segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Tapi pria berambut cepak itu lebih cepat, ia menghadang Yumi di depan, "jangan kabur dulu dong, kita kan cuma pingin senang-senang." Katanya.

Yumi mencoba mencari jalan lain tapi laki-laki yang dipanggil Toshiro oleh si cepak itu menghadangnya juga. "Lihat siapa yang membuatnya takut Kirio," katanya kepada si cepak.

Sebuah tangan menangkap pergerakan Yumi yang hendak kabur lagi, itu adalah pria yang bertubuh paling besar. Rambutnya nyaris botak dan tatapannya tajam sekali. "Lepaskan," pekik Yumi, ketika tangan kirinya digenggam begitu kuat. Ia benar-benar panik, Toshiro dan Kirio tertawa sangat kencang di belakangnya.

"Makanya jangan kabur dong, Masahi jadi galak kan." Kata Toshiro dengan nada mengejek.

Yumi mengepalkan pegangannya pada pelastik berisi maibou yang dibawanya untuk Murasakibara sebelumnya. Ia mengayunkannya dan menghantam pipi kiri laki-laki yang bernama Masahi itu, ia memukulnya berkali-kali, tapi pria itu tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatap Yumi dengan geram, dan langsung saja ia mendorong gadis itu sampai ia terjatuh di tanah.

.

.

.

Murasakibara tahu gadis itu tidak datang, andai saja ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan tidak menunggu dengan bodoh sepanjang hari di stasiun. Tapi ia tidak lupa dengan janjinya, ia yakin Yumi pasti menunggunya dan langsung pulang ketika ia tidak datang. Jadi mungkin gadis itu akan baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan sebuah email terkirim dari Himuro untuknya. Ia membacanya dengan seksama.

**From: **Muro-_chin_

**Subject: **Yumi-_chan_

**Text: **Apa kalian latihan lagi hari ini? Besok tes remidialnya di lakukan jam dua belas siang, jadi Yumi-_chan _mungkin bisa latihan lagi sebelum ia ke sekolah.

Murasakibara menutup ponselnya, dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Himuro seperti ayahnya saja, begitu peduli dengan gadis itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket umum yang ada di dekat taman. Entah kenapa langkahnya membawanya ke sana. Ia melihat beberapa gerombolan laki-laki yang mungkin baru selesai bermain basket.

"Lihatlah, cowok itu tinggi banget!" Kata salah seorang dari mereka, dan yang lain langsung setuju. "Eh, jangan-jangan dia cowok yang dicari cewek tadi-"

Murasakibara menoleh ke arah mereka, dan membuat keenam laki-laki itu membeku karena takut. "Hm? Kalian bilang cewek?" Tanya Murasakibara, "rambutnya hitam, panjang, dan tingginya sekitar ini?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil memberi ciri-ciri Yumi.

Keenam laki-laki itu mengangguk, "i-iya, dari tadi ia duduk di taman sendirian, a-aku rasa dia baru saja pergi." Kata salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut pirang.

Murasakibara berlari ketika mengetahui gadis itu menunggunya, mungkin Yumi belum jauh. Tunggu, kenapa jantungnya berpacu cepat seperti ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Murasakibara mengkhawatirkan seseorang? Apa itu benar dirinya? Tidak, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk bertanya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Yumi mungkin menunggunya ketika ia dengan sangat bodoh menunggu orang lain yang tidak datang. Ia tidak ingin Yumi mengalami hal yang ia alami.

.

.

.

Yumi merasakan kakinya benar-benar sakit ketika ia menghantam tanah, dan dilihatnya darah segar mengalir dari lutut kanannya. Laki-laki bernama Masahi itu benar-benar kuat, tapi ia seolah melempar Yumi seperti sampah yang ringan. Kalau saja ia bisa menangis, mungkin ia akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan memanggil kedua orang tuanya karena sakit pada kakinya. Tapi emosi itu terkalahkan oleh pikiran-pikirannya terhadap apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin ada hal buruk menimpanya. Rasa takut mengalahkan rasa sakit pada lututnya.

"Mungkin kau mau kalau pake kekerasan ya?" Tanya Masahi dengan nada mengejek, Yumi memejamkan matanya ketika laki-laki itu berjongkok dan mencengkram kaos bagian lehernya kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya ke Yumi.

**'Buak'**

Cengkraman pada leher Yumi kini terlepas tiba-tiba, tapi ia yakin kalau ia baru saja mendengar suara keras yang ia kira adalah suara dari pukulan Masahi. Yumi memberanikan diri membuka matanya, tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat kalau laki-laki besar itu tergeletak dengan pipi kanan memar. Yumi melihat sorot mata ketiga laki-laki yang mengganggunya itu ketakutan setengah mati.

Ketika Yumi mendongkak, ia bisa melihat kalau sosok yang melakukan itu adalah orang terakhir yang ada dipikirannya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ketiga laki-laki yang hendak menggodanya itu langsung berlari dengan beberapa makian yang keluar untuk sosok pahlawan Yumi.

Ketika laki-laki yang memiliki rambut ungu itu berjongkok, tak ada terimakasih atau air mata bahagia, tapi Yumi langsung menamparnya dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya. Tapi tak ada protes, "bodoh!" Pekik Yumi yang langsung disusul tangisannya yang sempat terlupakan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau nggak tahu aku sudah membelikanmu itu," Yumi melanjutkan dengan suara parau sambil menunjuk lima kotak maibou yang kini sudah tergeletak di dekatnya, "tapi kenapa kau baru datang?"

Murasakibara tidak berani menatap Yumi, tapi akhirnya ia bisa memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya yang kini sudah penuh akan air mata yang berlinang dari pelupuk matanya. Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya, dan menarik gadis yang memiliki aroma _blueberry _itu ke pelukannya. "Kau jelek kalau menangis," kata Murasakibara ketika gadis itu nyaris memberontak, "makanya aku sembunyikan." Katanya lagi seakan merasa tak bersalah karena menaburkan garam dalam luka.

Sore terasa panjang, dan Murasakibara berharap kalau Yumi tidak mendengar suara jantungnya yang semakin kencang berdetak di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

Murasakibara membersihkan luka Yumi dengan alkohol saset yang dibelinya di apotek terdekat. "Sakit!" Pekik Yumi ketika Murasakibara mulai menggosokannya pada lukanya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Murasakibara dengan malas, ia menghindari pukulan Yumi, dan menahan kaki gadis itu agar tidak menendangnya. Akhirnya ia menempelkan sebuah plester luka bergambar macam-macam permen pada lutut Yumi.

Murasakibara melihat Yumi yang kini menatapnya, buru-buru gadis itu membuang muka. "_Ne_, maaf aku mengataimu bodoh tadi." Kata Yumi dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Murasakibara kini berdiri, menatap Yumi yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku tunggu di halte bis. "Nggak masalah," ujarnya, "kau belum makan?" Yumi mendongkak, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Kalau begitu ikut aku. Ini permintaan maaf." Kata Murasakibara.

Yumi dengan gugup langsung meng'iya'kan ajakan Murasakibara.

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N) **

**Halo, readers! Kembali dengan diriku dan fic ini. Mungkin kali ini aku nggak pingin banyak curcol deh. Hehe. Tapi chapter ini udah lumayan panjang lho, jadi kayaknya tulisanku agak ada kemajuan. XD  
**

**Entahlah, mungkin romance'nya belum kerasa kali ya? Aku ini tipe yang suka hal romantis tapi selalu nulis hal yang biasa aja, padahal cita-citaku itu biar para readers geregetan lho karena saking romantisnya, tapi kayaknya masih perlu perjuangan lebih panjang lagi.**

**Oke deh, segitu aja. XD **

**Nantikan terus ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**p.s kalo ada Typo, penulisan yang salah, dan saran, bilang aja ya, nanti langsung diperbaiki dan diterima dengan terbuka.**

**Love**

**Alapenny  
**

**Review Please? :D**


End file.
